


Once more with feeling...

by Heart_Never



Category: Spice Girls, Spice World (1997)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Never/pseuds/Heart_Never
Summary: Set amid the current tour, after Mel's interview and what feelings the Confession  brings to the surface.





	Once more with feeling...

It's 3am on Sunday morning and there is a hammering on Mel's hotel door She hadn't been sleeping, she was waiting for the Shit to hit the fan and for Storm Geri to take flight, Its seems that now is the time for her to face the incoming whirlwind of one tiny, red headed bombshell that still has her tiny fist wrapped around Mel's heart after all these years.

'Mel, If you don't open this door right now, i'm going to get Melanie to come and kick it in!!' Hang on, that's not Geri that's Emma, what the bloody hell is she doing banging on my door like a storm trooper? 'I'm Coming Em, 2 seconds!'

'Oh Mel, what did you do that for?' coming through the door and closing it behind her, 'Is she very mad? does she hate me, I totally get it if she does, I tried not to answer, but the slimey old perv wouldn't let it drop' 'She's hurt Mel, not that you have outed you guys, She's not happy about that, but shes hurt that you have down played it so that people think it meant nothing, I mean we all know that it never meant nothing, for god sake' Mel is sitting on the bed, head in her hands, trying her hardest not to cry,

' I knew as I was saying it how much it would hurt her , But I also know Geri would never ever forgive me if I announced to the world that she is my one true love, that I asked to marry me and she responded by leaving the band and fleeing the country! What was I meant to do Em??' 

'I realise that my love, but I think if you'd given her a heads up, she may have been able to prepare herself, She's having melt down that you never really loved her and on top of that, Christian's family have gone ape shit. He is flying in from Monaco to 'deal with the situation' his words not hers we all herd him screaming at the down the phone at her and before you start, no we aren't going to leave her on her own and we won't leave her alone with him either, it just cant be you holding her hand when he gets here, Melanie is with her, shes going to stay with her, Joe has all the kids in their room and Jade is waiting in the lobby for him to arrive, he's going to try and give Christian an idea of what it was like back then, He thought being the longest standing Spice Husband, well at least he is when David isn't here, that it might help, Moving to sit on the bed and put her arms around Mel, 'don't worry my love, we aren't going to let either of you handle any of what happens next, on your own'

'Do you think she'll see me? I need to tell her that I did love her, that I do love her, despite everything Em, if she'd have me I'd move back home,I'd give up everything I've managed to hold on to and bring me and my girls home to her'

'Do you really mean that??' Both Mel and Emma sat up from where they had been huddled up on the bed, neither had noticed the door open and Geri let herself in to the room, as was normal for all of the girls when they where in a hotel together, they all had a key to each others rooms,

'Oh my god Geraldine, when did you get in here? has Christian arrived yet, are you okay? do you want me to leave so you can talk?'  
'No Em, don't leave, no he hasn't got here yet, but he called to say he has landed and to pack all my stuff because we wouldn't be staying in this hotel, I've told him i'm not leaving the hotel with him, we are on tour and we are contracted to be here so I am staying here, he's not very pleased about it, he wanted to go straight to the family house. 

Standing up, Mel began to approach Geri and kept her hands out infront of her in a non threatening manner, as she got close he held her left hand out hoping that the tiny ginger, eyes puffy and red from crying would take hold of it. Geri took hold of Mels hand and let herself be pulled into the strong embrace of the gorgeous woman who was causing her so much heart ache and drama, tucking geri's head under her chin, Mel hold on tight and angles her head so that she can speak directly into the tiny ear below her.

'Yes my crazy, beautiful love. I meant every word of it, I have loved you from the night in the Mohave desert all those years ago, and if when this tour is over, it's easier on you for us to keep each other at arms length and keep our distance then so be it'

Without really realizing it she feels geri shaking in her arms and feels a dampness on her face, both of them are crying and over her right shoulder she can hear tell tale deep breathing of Emma, who has fallen asleep on her bed, slowly Mel moves herself and her girl over to the bed for them to lay down, at least if anyone lets themselves into the room, its not just her and geri on the bed. All she an think is how the hell is she going to get them through this drama, keep the tour on track and keep Geri, the only person she has ever truely been in love with, in her life??


End file.
